Twentyfour Hour Torture
by dwarfdog
Summary: Minerva is confused.-- So's Corgi1.


**Minerva's Dilemma**

Minerva awoke after a lovely evening with Albus and snuck back to her quarters while the wizard was asleep. Once she arrived in her rooms she went about her morning routine. A quick check showed that Harry spent the night in Severus' rooms and the older witch smiled. She was happy Severus and Harry found each other.

Once dressed she requested tea from the house-elves and when it arrived she poured herself a cup. Cup in hand she retreated into a specially charmed room. In this room no magic functions, a gift from her friend in the States, and in the centre of that room was a Muggle computer. It took Minerva several years before she could safely run the machine, but once she mastered it she could keep track of her Sons and Daughters and grandchildre, as well as her friend. Minerva turned the machine on and waited while it booted up. When the computer was ready she logged onto the World Wide Web and waited for the system to connect.

When Minerva's computer connected with the web, she went straight to her email box and began checking the pile of messages she had waiting. Her family sent her tons of photos and there were several long letters from the grandchildren. She nearly fainted when she read that her oldest grandchild was expecting his first baby at the end of the year. Minerva hoped she'd be able to get away and witness the birth of the next generation. As she scrolled through the many items in her inbox she noticed that something was missing. She logged on because she was expecting a message from the fan fiction archive that her friend Corgi published her stories on, not that they were stories. Almost everything she posted was from information that Minerva gave her, especially that concerning Albus' latest plot to get Harry and Severus to cooperate with each other, the facts that the witch known as J.K. Rowling wasn't privy to. She searched through the mail and then checked her deleted mail just in case and didn't find a single message from the archive. 'Corgi should have posted last night. She said she would.' Minerva thought with a puzzled look on her face.

She figured there was a problem with the email, it had happened before, and flipped through her favourites list to find the entry for Corgi's story 'Twenty-four Hour Torture'. She wanted to see everyone's reaction to what had happened to Albus when she was pissed with him. She loved reading the reviews Corgi recieved for her work. When the link was found she clicked it and was suprised to find 'story not found' in the upper left hand corner of the page.

Puzzled she went to the search function and tried searching for the story and didn't get any results. Knowing that they've had trouble with the search by title function in the past she decided to search for Corgi1, her friends pen name there, and found it. It listed 5 stories and she clicked on the profile link and in red letters found 'is no longer a register user'.

Now throughly confused she opened her Instant Messanger and crossed her fingers. She was in luck, Corgi was still on line despite the late hour in New York. Fingers flying she instant messaged her friend.

**Corgi, what happened to your stories. I went to see the latest chapter and it wasn't there. I wanted to see how they liked my means of getting back at Albus!**

_Hey Kitty. I don't know what happened. I came home from the pet store to find my account was deleted. They didn't even bother to tell me why. Needless to say, I'm pissed and utterly annoyed. Can I borrow either Severus or a handful of imprisoned Death Eaters?"_

**Sorry, Corgi. The Ministry won't allow anyone near the prison and Severus is busy. What's going to happen to your stories?**

_I've reposted everything at both The Silver Snitch (www. thesilversnitch .com) and The HpFandom (www. hpfandom .net) and will be posting there exclusively. I'm thinking about a yahoo group for updates, but I don't know if anyone would be interested in signing up for a notoriously slow writer's update group. I'll have to see what the public thinks._

**That sounds like a good plan. Did you manage to finish the next chapter of Twenty-four Hour Torture.**

_I had it done and was ready to post it when I found my account was gone and accidently deleted it while fuming. It'll be up in a week at the above archives._

**I'll let you go and re-write then. Don't forget to sleep.**

_I will. Don't forget to give me some more juicy gossip when you have the time._

**I'll remember to. Take care, my dear."**

_You too, Kitty. Have a good day teaching the brats._

FIN

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank LostFriends for her idea to post a story-ish explaination to why my stories can't be found. Also many thanks are owed to everyone who's reviewed, even the person who said they didn't care if I was in the hospital and ordered me to post, for taking the time to read my stories. As I mentioned in my ficlet, if you wish to join an update list for my story(ies) leave a vote in the reviews and I'll email you all if there's enough people wishing to see one at Yahoo. I do have a livejournal and my user name is goldpemcorgi. I haven't published anything there, but my gripes and some progress reports. I'll most likely will be doing so in the future. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
